Forbidden Mythical Jutsu
by Esellyn
Summary: Team 7's luck is the worst. In another C-rank gone wrong, odd things happen, and they have to deal with the... additions they bring. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a relatively easy C-ranked mission. Get the scrolls back from the thief. It wasn't a particularly skilled thief, nor was the thief very powerful. So, they sent Team 7, with Kakashi's assurances that he'd make sure the Genin didn't engage the thief in one on one battle. Personally, Kakashi thought that he could just stick Sasuke or Naruto on the thief, and he'd be dead in half a minute, but orders were orders, and the village preferred it's jinchuriki intact, thank you very much.

"This'll be no problem!" Naruto decided, linking his fingers behind his head.

"It very well could be a problem," Kakashi admonished gently. "Keep a lookout."

"Remember what happened on our last C-rank mission?" Sakura scolded.

"Like that would happen again," Naruto muttered, then was rewarded by a good thump on the head from Sakura. "Oww," he complained.

"It very well might," Sakura continued scolding Naruto as they made their way through the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Quiet," Kakashi snapped, looking around. "We're getting close. You three will hang back while I take care of him."

"But Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto whined. "We could take him."

"I'd rather not subject the poor man to you three," Kakashi deadpanned. "He's a criminal, but I'm not that mean."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Stay here," Kakashi ordered, surging ahead.

"Like heck we will!" Naruto said, attempting to keep his voice down, and charging after his Sensei. Sasuke charged after him, Sakura following after a moment of hesitation. Kakashi internally facepalmed, but continued, allowing the genin to charge after him quietly.

"I know you're there!" The thief shouted, standing in the middle of the clearing, his hands in a dog hand sign.

Kakashi walked out of the brush, hands where the thief could see them. "Don't want to do anything we'd regret, do we?"

The thief barked a laugh. "They sent Copy-Cat Kakashi after me? I suppose I should be flattered."

"They sent us too!" Naruto barked, jumping out of their hiding place, and thoroughly blowing it.

Kakashi resisted the urge to whack his head against the nearest hard object, and sighed. "Naruto, what did I tell you?"

"Not to jump into battle," Sakura lectured, stepping out of the bush and hitting Naruto on the head.

"Hand over the scrolls, and they might consider not killing you," Kakashi said calmly.

"Au contraire," The thief said, grinning wolfishly. "Go back to Konoha, and we won't find out what these scrolls can do."

"You wouldn't," Kakashi growled. "You don't have the chakra to do such a large jutsu."

"What could you know?" He scoffed.

"I can sense your chakra, and you don't have enough of it to make two shadow clones, let alone a big jutsu like that," Kakashi's voice remained without emotion, and the small part of his face that was visible showed no emotion either.

"I'm not listening to you!" He announced.

"I can see that," Kakashi said mildly. "But if you die from chakra exaustion, it's not our fault."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything. Kakashi leveled a glare at him, and Naruto sighed slightly, slumping.

"Shinwa-jō no hen'yō jutsu!" The thief cried, making the snake hand sign.

Another voice from behind them called, "Chakurasuitchi jutsu!"

All four shinobi covered their eyes, the bright flashes from both jutsu searing their eyes, even eliminating Sasuke's sharingan. All four experienced extreme pain, bringing even Kakashi down. Sakura passed out first, followed by Sasuke, Naruto, then Kakashi. While the four of them lay unconscious, the two thieves escaped, both of them nearly exhausted from the massive drain on their chakra, and knowing they couldn't take on a single genin in their state.

Naruto came around first, the healing of the Kyuubi coming into play. Ninja skills jumping in, he jumped up, looking around, then he nearly fell over due to his center of balance shifting. Something was very wrong with his back. He leaned against a tree, rubbing his aching lower back, and encountering something fluffy and soft. He let out a rather strangled squeaking noise, twisting around to try and get a look at whatever it was. Nine fluffy tails. He had nine fluffy tails! WHAT?!

After he'd panicked for a couple seconds, he realized how cool it was. HE HAD NINE TAILS.

After he'd finished freaking out about how cool it was to have nine fluffy tails, he glanced over to his sensei and the two others on his team. Kakashi and Sakura had tails too, but only one. Kakashi had what looked like a pair of ears on his head, and Naruto carefully worked his way over to Kakashi to poke at them. Sure, Sakura had them too, but hers were smaller. Kakashi's were all tall and pointy.

Kakashi awoke to a weird sensation of someone poking his ears. He caught the hand, startling Naruto, who'd been crouching by his head. Kakashi mock glared at him, then noticed the pair of kinda fluffy ears almost hidden in Naruto's blond hair. He decided not to comment on it and instead glanced at Sasuke, who wasn't really visible except for his feet and a bit of his hair, which poked out of a burrito of feathers. Sakura had a tail, he noted, and a pair of pink ears lying neatly against her head, almost blending in with her hair.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kakashi asked, as soon as he was sure his voice wasn't going to crack.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno, I woke up with nine tails! You have one too!"

Kakashi twisted around to try and look at his back and spotted it. It vaguely resembled a wolf's tail, a sweeping plumb of light grey fur, the same color as his hair. It twitched, and Kakashi nearly jumped. Oh dear Kami, it moved. It was attached to him.

"Dunno where Sasuke-teme went, all I see is you, Sakura, and that bundle of feathers," Naruto continued chattering as he went over to the bundle of feathers, his nine tails dragging behind him.

Sasuke was not happy to be woken up. He was warm and felt safe. Then someone just had to go and poke him. He moved what he assumed to be his blankets aside, blinking at the bright sunlight, then as his vision cleared, he was blinking at Naruto. Somehow, the dobe had managed to sprout ears over… wait. He glanced at the sky. It was afternoon, and he'd been asleep. How did that happen?

"Good morning Sasuke," Kakashi's calm voice said. Sasuke glanced over, first registering the grey ears, which twitched, then the same color tail, which Kakashi was absentmindedly stroking as he read his book.

Sasuke blinked. "Hn."

"You could at least say good morning back, Teme," Naruto grouched, moving back over to Kakashi, and giving Sasuke full view of all nine of his tails.

"Hn," Was Sasuke's only reply as he glanced around. Sakura, the useless fangirl was curled up in a little ball, pink ears lying against her head, and just as pink tail curled around her.

After a minute of sulking and picking dirt and twigs and stuff out of the fur of his tails, Naruto walked over to Sakura, poking her tail.

Sakura also wasn't happy to be woken up, glaring at Naruto as she uncurled from her position, stretching and yawning.

Naruto froze as Sakura opened her eyes, one of them the glaring red of the Sharingan, the other the pretty jade her eyes normally were. He backed up abruptly, almost running into Kakashi, who glanced up, and spotting Sakura's new Sharingan, froze.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

In answer, he handed her a shiny kunai. Apparently, she hadn't noticed the tails and ears, or Sasuke's new pair of wings. And apparently, Sasuke hadn't noticed his own wings.

Sakura looked at herself in the kunai, shrieking like a banshee when she saw the Sharingan. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She shouted. Then she noticed the extra additions. "Naruto, why do you have tails? Kakashi-sensei why do you have a tail? Sasuke-kun! YOU HAVE WINGS!"

Sasuke actually started when she shrieked, then when she pointed out his wings, he twisted around to glance behind him. Sure enough, a pair of massive black feathered wings were draped limply behind him.

"Sakura, you might want to think about closing that eye," Kakashi noted. "It uses up chakra fast."

Sakura immediately closed the eye, the glaring red disappearing as she adjusted her forehead protector to cover it, much like Kakashi did. Said Jonin pulled up his headband, opening his eye to show a normal eye, the same color as his other one.

"And Sakura-chan, you have a tail too!" Naruto offered.

Sakura freaked out anew, looking down and finding her tail. She looked ready to scream again, but Kakashi caught her eye and shook his head.

Naruto sat back down next to Kakashi, figuring that if he said something stupid, Kakashi-Sensei was the least likely to hit him. He began picking out twigs and stuff from the fluffy fur of his tails. He'd have to figure out something so his tails didn't drag in the dirt. He wondered if they moved. As soon as he thought of it, the one he was working on twitched, nearly scaring him out of his mind.

Across the clearing, Sasuke was going through the same thought pattern, but with his wings. Did they move on their own? Answer, yes. Could he stand up? Not quite, he kept over balancing backward. Eventually, he got used to it, and realized, the wings were fairly heavy. At least as heavy as a backpack full of paper. He supposed that should be obvious, after all, they were massive and covered in feathers. The feathers were soft, as he had discovered after plucking a stick from one of his wings.

Sakura decided this was the worst day of her life. She had sticks and mud in her hair, and she'd suddenly lost her normal ears, as she had discovered while trying to tuck her hair behind her ears, plus she had a tail and apparently, her ears had relocated to the top of her head. Luckily, Sasuke hadn't changed too much, just the massive and shiny, black wings.

Kakashi, couldn't care less. Sure, he now had a tail, and his ears had been relocated, but since when would that bother an ex-ANBU. Also, the tail was soft, and it felt kinda nice to be running his fingers through his fur. His cute little Genin were mildly freaking out, Sakura in distress from her random Sharingan, and the tail, no doubt, Sasuke still trying to stagger around the clearing, balancing on trees as he figured out how to walk with the sudden weight on his back, and Naruto relatively calmly cleaning one of his tails, jumping slightly whenever it twitched. Kakashi could feel his ears twitching towards each new sound, but he paid no heed to it, instead deciding to leave his students to their own devices while he waited for them to calm down so they could head back.

Naruto decided after he'd finished cleaning his ninth and final tail, that he was going to try and move each tail on its own. He twitched each tail in sequence, numbering them as he went through them. After a bit he felt better enough to stand up, glancing at Sasuke, who was slowly making his way over, using trees as support.

"Aww, can't walk on your own?" Naruto said patronizingly.

"You try having these on your back," Sasuke snapped, gesturing to one of his wings. "They're heavy."

"So are these!" Naruto protested, all nine of his tails moving around behind him. "Hey! I got mine to not be dragging on the ground first! Hah!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he continued, going from one tree to another.

"Maa, maa, no arguing," Kakashi said, turning a page in his book.

"Are we going to go after the thieves?" Sakura asked, playing with the end of her tail. "They've probably passed out with chakra exhaustion by now."

"We're going back to the village and reporting," Kakashi said firmly. "We'll go after them afterward."

"R-right," Sakura said, still fiddling with the end of her tail. "But, um, won't it freak out the civilians more then usual if we just go walking in?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Kakashi said with fake confidence.

"They already think I'm a monster, why would it matter?" Naruto asked, looking away and fiddling with one of his tails.

**(A/N) So, I'm worried I'm writing them too OOC, so tell me if I'm making them too OOC. Keep in mind that this is a weird situation, so every little thing doesn't need to be caught. If anyone's wondering, Naruto's nine tails are the same neon yellow as his hair, but are tipped with white. Same with his ears. Sasuke's wingspan is probably around 17 feet, a bit large, yes, but he'll manage. Kakashi's tail is great, it's a sweeping plume of floofy grey fur, and his ears resemble wolves ears. Sakura's tail and ears more closely resemble cats, her tail sleek and easily hidden under her dress, she could probably could get away with wearing a belt and hiding the tail underneath it. Ears, maybe tying her hitai-ate over them would work. Maybe. And one other thing, Sasuke's shirt back is practically in tatters, and is barely hanging on. Suddenly growing wings is never good for a shirt. For the others, the tails went around the clothes. Ears, I think you can figure that out. The first jutsu: Shinwa-jō no hen'yō jutsu. It translates to Mythical transformation jutsu. The Second one: Chakurasuitchi jutsu. It translates to Chakra switch jutsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yeah, this'll be fun to explain to the Hokage…**

Hiruzen stared at the four people in front of him. He'd dismissed everyone else in his office, and team 7 had taken off their cloaks. To say he was shocked, would be an understatement. Naruto's tails were awkwardly twisting themselves around the other tails, Kakashi's was wagging slightly, Sakura's had wrapped around her leg, and wasn't moving in the slightest, and Sasuke's wings were awkwardly folded on his back, the ends of the bottom feathers dragging on the ground.

Naruto grabbed the end of one of his nine tails, twisting it around in his hands.

"I'm not angry at you, Naruto." He immediately assured him, recognizing the self-defeated look the boy had on. "You didn't know what could happen. Now, could someone explain why Sakura has bandages over her eye?"

"She has my Sharingan currently," Kakashi answered, his book wasn't even out, which was impressive, considering he always had it out.

"She what?" Hiruzen asked, staring at him weirdly.

"We believe one of the jutsus cast mixed our chakras around. Sakura has mine, and Sasuke doesn't have his Sharingan. According to Sasuke, his chakra reserves are oddly large, and his chakra no longer has a fiery feel." Kakashi reported.

"And, what are we supposed to do?" Hiruzen asked. "Even I didn't know what was on those scrolls. We may just have to hunt them down to reverse this."

"You're sending us out again." There was no question in Kakashi's tone, it was merely a statement.

"Yes. If you remain here, people may begin to ask questions. Questions you do not want to answer," Hiruzen stated calmly. "Besides, it would be a good training trip."

"We'll head out again in the morning," Kakashi decided. He turned to his genin. "Back at the gate at 7. Pack for a trip, we may be gone a while."

"Don't be late," Sakura told Kakashi irritatedly. "Or we may just go searching for you and your 'rabid squirrel' or whatever lame excuse you come up with."

"They'll be ready for the exams by the time I'm done," Kakashi told the Hokage, ignorant to the confusion of his genin.

"Good," Hiruzen said, nodding.

Kakashi didn't bother replying, putting his cloak on and shunshined away, a swirl of leaves being the only thing he left behind.

Hiruzen shook his head. "Just once, I'd like my Jonin to not leave a bunch of leaves behind to be cleaned up." He said it quietly, but both Sakura and Naruto picked it up, the increased audio range coming in slightly handy. Both moved silently to clean up the leaves, Naruto stuffing them away in one of his pouches.

At 7:15 they were on their way. Kakashi was late, but only by ten minutes. It took them a blasted 5 minutes to get past the gate guard.

"Finally," Naruto groaned, linking his hands behind his head. "I thought those two were going to talk forever."

"Naruto, you're going to dislodge your hood," Sakura scolded. She'd changed clothes slightly, and was now wearing a thick belt. She wasn't wearing her cloak, and her tail was hidden underneath the belt. She'd added a headband, just a normal one to pin her ears down. She looked normal enough, enough to not draw any suspicion to her. Except that her leaf village headband was tilted down to cover her eye. That was a bit suspicious. Now that they were on the road, and there was no one around, Kakashi had uncovered his eye, enjoying being able to see with both eyes again.

"There's no one around," Naruto said flippantly. "Even Kakashi isn't wearing his forehead protector tilted."

"That's easily fixed, a dislodged hood is not," Sakura pressed.

"Just wait until we get out of range of Konoha," Sasuke snapped, the fabric of his cloak poofing up slightly as his feathers rose.

"Ah, cool your feathers," Naruto muttered.

"My ninken found the thieves, they're unconscious," Kakashi reported, staring off into the woods. "They got them. We're going to go find somewhere to train."

"Finally!" Naruto shouted. "All you've taught us is how to walk up trees!"

"That's a very useful chakra control exercise," Kakashi argued.

"We could use some actual training," Sakura offered quietly. "We almost died because we weren't prepared on the wave mission."

"Most genin teams would've died on that mission," Kakashi pointed out.

"That's not comforting in the slightest," Sasuke deadpanned.

"It just means that we're the coolest!" Naruto shouted.

"Or the luckiest," Kakashi mused.

All three genin gave him a flat look. "Not helping." They chorused.

"Alright, turn off the path here. There's a training ground that's rarely used right over here. I got the Hokage to let us remain here for the next month or so." Kakashi led them off the path, and into the forest. They arrived at the clearing after another half hour of walking. "Alright, why don't we make sure you guys can still climb trees!"

Sasuke grunted, and Sakura glared at the tree as if it had offended her.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted cheerily. He ran up to the tree, running straight up the trunk. "It's really easy for some reason!"

Sasuke grunted again, then ran up to his tree, blasting off after a step or two. He tried again and again, blasting off each time. "It's not working!" He shouted, frustrated. "Too much chakra, I can't get it down!"

"Now you know how I feel," Naruto commented from his perch on the underside of a branch.

Sakura tried running up the tree, only to blast off. "This is a lot harder, even though I know how to do it."

"Kakashi-sensei, what else are you going to do with us?" Naruto asked, walking back down the tree.

"Taijutsu training for you Naruto. Those extra limbs could be used in combat."

"And for us?" Sasuke asked, still trying to climb his tree.

"Well, Sakura will be getting Sharingan training, and Sasuke, we're going to try teaching you how to fly"

**(A/N) He has wings, doesn't he?**


	3. Chapter 3

"How to fly?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Why not? You have wings," Kakashi pointed out.

"I know that," Sasuke snapped irritably. "I just don't understand how we're going to teach me how to fly. Last I checked, none of us are birds."

"Or have bird summons," Sakura added. When Sasuke turned a glare on her, she wilted, trying to run up her tree again.

"We'll be going over your taijutsu as well, Sasuke, Sakura, as your styles will require adjustment to accommodate your new limbs. While I doubt your tail could be used in combat, Sakura, it will still need to be adjusted for."

"Why can't it be used in combat?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Too thin, I would guess that like most cat tails, it's used for stability more than anything else. Naruto's tails are thicker and fluffier, making them far better used in combat. Comparing your tail, and Naruto's tail is like comparing dragonfly wings to bird wings. One is better used in combat, the other is not."

Finally, Sakura managed to walk all the way up the tree, and all the way back down. "There! Done."

Kakashi nodded absently, attempting a shadow clone. He staggered slightly as only one appeared. "Darn it, too little chakra for any more than one. Oh well, I guess you and Naruto will have to settle with taking turns, Sakura. Sasuke, the clone will be staying here with you, and hopefully getting that tree walking exercise down."

"And after that?" Sakura asked. "You were completely wiped out from the battle with that missing-nin, you passed out on us! How could I possibly be training with this thing for an extended period of time?" She gestured to her eye, fuming.

"I will be working you lot into the ground," Kakashi stated cheerily. "After you have collapsed, we'll be working on the sensory capabilities that probably came with these ears. Sasuke, you'll be meditating. Later, we'll check if any of you have latent sensory abilities."

Sasuke sighed. He went back to attempting to walk up his tree, getting halfway up before losing his hold on Naruto's slippery chakra and blasting off.

"Tell me when you get up that tree," clone Kakashi said, sitting down and pulling out the stupid orange book. Sasuke sighed as he watched his teammates and his teacher walk away to do whatever they were going to be doing. Why was Naruto's chakra so darn hard to control? He already knew how to do this exercise, he just couldn't force the chakra to do what he wanted it to do. It wouldn't obey him! He was an Uchiha darn it, he should've gotten this exercise before the dobe. Although, as far as he knew, Sakura had Kakashi's, he had Naruto's, and Naruto probably had Sakura's. Which meant, of course, he got the exercise down quickly, he had less chakra to wrangle. This was giving him a new sense of appreciation for the dobe, who'd kept up with him despite the fact that his chakra is not inclined to listen to anyone. It also explained why he couldn't do a normal clone but could spam shadow clones.

Oddly enough, he found himself at the top of the tree. Huh, that must be the trick. Stop fighting with the chakra and let it do what it needs to. He already knew how to shape the chakra, he was just fighting to make that happen a little too hard.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, how are you planning on teaching me how to fly?" Sasuke asked harshly, shouting down at the clone.

"Jump. You open your wings and glide down. Walk up the tree, then try again. If you really want, we can try and find a cliff for you to jump off instead."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He meant: "No thank you. Trees are quite high enough." Unfortunately, Kakashi did not speak Uchiha, and therefore, it went over his head.

Sasuke walked out onto a limb and spread his wings. It was weird thinking of them as his, after all, he had just gotten them yesterday.

"Come on, you don't have all day," Kakashi clone called.

Sasuke glared at the clone, then jumped off the branch. His wings caught the air, then he fell, wings and arms flailing.

He landed hard on his arm, breaking it severely. He got to his feet, cradling his arm, a bump forming where the bone was close to breaking his skin.

"Alright, up the tree again," the Kakashi clone said, uncaring.

Sasuke nearly growled at the clone. He stomped away to his pack, where he had packed bandages. He'd need to splint his own arm, which would be difficult, but not impossible. He was greeted by Sakura, who screamed at the state of his arm, hanging limp at his side. This, of course, quickly drew Naruto, who was breathing heavily and covered in scratches.

The real Kakashi followed, then raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his arm. "How'd you manage that one?"

"I landed on it," Sasuke growled, aggressively searching his pack with one hand for those stupid bandages.

Sakura immediately started freaking out, screeching something about how Sasuke was going to die, and Naruto and Kakashi flinched away, their ears flattening against their heads. He almost felt sorry. Then he remembered Naruto teasing him for not getting the tree-climbing exercise, and Kakashi-clone's uncaringness about his clearly severely broken arm, and he was unsympathetic again. Then he wondered how Sakura wasn't breaking her own eardrums with the screeching. She was almost breaking his, and with the looks on Kakashi and Naruto's faces, they had enhanced hearing due to their ears being relocated.

Kakashi finally managed to clap a hand over Sakura's mouth. "No screaming," he growled, a proper wolf's growl coming through his voice. She nodded mutely, and he released her.

Naruto flicked an ear, batting at it. "Ow, Sakura-chan," he whines. "That hurt!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunts, going back to searching his bag. He meant, "of course it did, Dobe." But it, again, flew over their heads. They were not Uchiha, it was to be expected. The Uchiha had evolved their own language. Each Uchiha had their own variant. Itachi was prone to 'looks' and Shisui had managed to have an entire dialect around smiles. He did not currently have his own and kept to the standard Uchiha one, the grunts. Or 'hn'ing as it was more commonly known.

"Do you need some help, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, sounding bored out of his mind.

"Don't need your help," Sasuke grunted. Of course, it came out: "hn."

"We're giving you our help anyway," Naruto said, rummaging in his own bag and pulling out bandages.

Sasuke blinked at Naruto in disbelief. He did not just translate Uchiha. Sasuke refused to believe it. No one who was not Uchiha could understand Uchiha.

**(A/N) Aww, poor Sasuke. Someone understands your clan's unique method of information transferring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) And here's what the other three were doing while Sasuke was breaking his arm. As for this, it is admitted that Sakura is significantly weaker and has less stamina then Naruto. She's physically weak and doesn't have the practice with dodging and such that Naruto does. In my opinion, Naruto would win a straight taijutsu match, even with his… less dignified fighting style. She's too slow to hit him, and he's too strong for her to do anything but redirect his strikes. A note, Naruto's past affects him a bit more, and he is prone to being more hesitant when dealing with the civilian council. He was also attacked more as a kid, and not just by civilians. Hence, his ability to dodge. He also has less of a crush.**

Kakashi led them to a clearing a little way away. "Alright, Naruto, you're going to spar with Sakura for a bit, and I'll tell you what's wrong. We'll work out individual taijutsu styles later."

Naruto assumed the stance he always used, and Kakashi pulled out a notebook and started writing immediately. Across from him, Sakura assumed the standard academy taijutsu stance.

Naruto was the first to rush forwards, throwing a punch at Sakura. She blocked, but the force he'd put behind it sent her skidding backward. He rushed forwards again, a kick aimed at her midsection. She caught his leg, but couldn't stop it from slamming into her side, knocking her away. She launched onto the attack, and Naruto used his well-used dodging skills to dodge all of her attempted strikes. She was slower than some of the civilians he'd been attacked by as a kid. And that was saying something, they were pretty slow, at least compared to the genin and chuunin that had occasionally attacked him in shadowy corners.

He swung two of his tails at her, throwing a punch at the same time. One tail swiped her legs out from under her, the other hit her in the side and threw her to the ground even harder, and his punch literally went over her head as she went down, her attempted block for the punch completely ineffective.

She popped back up again, tail smarting. "That hurt, you Baka!"

"That is what happens in sparring," Naruto agreed He dodged a sloppily thrown punch, and retaliated, swiping her legs out from under her again. He dodged a punch, and she went past him, her pink tail coming free of her belt to attempt to stabilize her. He grabbed it, and pulled, effectively stopping her forward motion, and putting her in a lot of pain.

After a couple more sloppy punches to which he dodged and retaliated, he stopped retaliating, and caught her fists. She tried kicking off him, but he held tightly to her wrists. She wasn't going anywhere.

After a while of struggling, she gave up. "Fine, I yield."

Kakashi was impressed. He'd never put Sakura against Naruto, figuring that the much hardier boy was a better match for sparring with Sasuke. Usually, he sparred with Sakura himself, half heartedly attempting to get her stamina and strength up. He really had to actually try with that. At some point. As for Naruto, his speed seemed to be high genin, if not low chuunin. Sakura's speed was low civilian.

"Alright, Naruto, do you even have a taijutsu style? Didn't you learn the standard Academy one?" Kakashi asked, glancing at his notebook, which had notes scribbled in his barely legible handwriting.

Naruto shrugged. "I think I learned it. No one ever corrected me, so I kept doing it."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, we'll have to work on that. Sakura," he sighed. "You have no strength. You couldn't even break Naruto's grip. You didn't even land a hit on him. We'll see about getting you some training with Maito Gai, he'll get you up quickly. Until then, start running laps, would you? Sharingan open as well. I am mildly disappointed you did not seem to use the Sharingan with Naruto."

"I don't know how to use it," Sakura argued. "And he's too unpredictable!"

"Not for my Sharingan," Kakashi replied. "Laps. Around this clearing. Now."

Sakura sent a glare at him, but began running.

"Alright, Naruto, very good dodging, and good use of your tails. You even managed to keep Sakura from pulling any of them. Not that she tried it. "

"I didn't even think of it!" Sakura screeched, panting. Naruto and Kakashi's ears flattened against their heads, disappearing into their hair.

One of Naruto's ears reappeared, and he batted at it. "Ow, Sakura-chan, that was loud!"

Kakashi agreed with him. It was very loud. Perhaps he should find some way to dampen noise so it doesn't end up being overwhelming. Other then flattening his ears against his head, which didn't work very well anyway, he didn't know any sound dampening seals. Which was unfortunate.

"Alright, Naruto, I have a couple taijutsu styles I think would fit you, but first, you have to decide. Speed, or strength."

Naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know two taijutsu styles that would fit you, but they're based around two very different things. One is based around speed, and is very similar to the style used by the Fourth Hokage, better known as the Yellow Flash, and Shisui Uchiha, better known as Shunshin no Shisui. The other is the Uzumaki style, which I have a few scrolls for. It is based more around strength."

"Uzumaki! Like my last name!" Naruto decided with a shout.

Kakashi nodded, then noted Sakura's very flushed face. "Perhaps we should go get water before Sakura passes out. We can check on Sasuke on the way." Perhaps he shouldn't have said that, as Sakura sprinted off with renewed vigor.

Kakashi and Naruto followed at a slightly more sedate pace. Then Sakura screamed, and they hurried it up a little, to come into the clearing they'd left their stuff in, and finding Sasuke, whose arm was clearly severely broken.

"How'd you manage that one?" Kakashi asked, seeming rather unimpressed.

"I landed on it," Sasuke growled, continuing to search his backpack.

Sakura, of course, started screeching again. Sasuke was hurt! And it looked really bad! WHY WAS KAKASHI-SENSEI BEING SO CALM! He wasn't even helping! Naruto-baka was helping more than Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be their sensei!

Kakashi clamped a hand over her mouth. "No screaming," he growled, narrowing his eye at her. She nodded frantically, and he removed his hand. She continued freaking out in her head.

"Oww Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, batting at his ear again. "That hurt!"

Sakura pointedly ignored the rest of them, pulling out her water bottle and taking a drink. She noticed something writing itself on ground, and knelt down to inspect it. It was weird, all sorts of black marks, some of which looked like Kanji. None of it she recognized.

All of a sudden, the entire thing lit up, blue chakra darting down the written lines like a lit fuse.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began. The ground dropped from under them, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

**(A/N) *Cackles* **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) This other world is very AU, so ignore any and all discrepancies from canon. **

"Are they alive?" A male voice asked, Sasuke experiencing the highly irritating feeling of someone poking his wings for the second time that day.

"They're breathing," a deeper male voice replied mildly rudely.

"I can hear that!" The first voice snapped. "This one's all wrapped up though. I wonder how old they are, this is usually a fledgling's response."

Sasuke was fully prepared to open his wings and snap at someone, but didn't know if it would be a good idea or not.

"This one's awake, the others aren't yet," the second voice said, another nudging sensation on the other side of his wings. "Come on, get up."

Sasuke reluctantly used his arms to move his wings aside, he didn't quite have moving them down yet.

"Good afternoon!" The person who Sasuke assumed to be an Uchiha, based on the fact that he looked a rather odd amount like what he saw in the mirror most mornings, said cheerfully. He had large black wings, not unlike Sasuke's own, but they looked a bit smaller. Maybe it was that the man was taller.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, mostly meaning "you're irritating, go away. I was sleeping."

"I don't care if you were sleeping!" He protested. "We gotta figure out how you got here, and how we're gonna get you back."

"Back where?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"The universe you came from, hopefully," he replied cheerfully. "My name's Izuna. Grumpy pants there is Tobirama."

Sasuke froze. "Like, Tobirama Senju?"

"Well duh, how many other Tobirama's do you know?"

Sasuke rubbed his face and decided he really hated today. Izuna spotted his broken bone, and immediately went into mother hen mode.

"You're hurt!"

"You don't say," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Arm," Izuna demanded, holding out his hand. "Now."

"I'll go fetch my brother," Tobirama said, irritation clear in his tone. He stalked away, giving full view of his ears and tail, which closely resembled a greyhound's ears and tail. Except in the silvery white Tobirama's hair was.

"Grab mine too," Izuna said, fussing over Sasuke's extended arm. "You've nearly broken through the skin! How did you get this?"

"I was trying to fly," Sasuke muttered, folding his other arm across his chest and looking away.

"Ah, right, I forgot, the jutsu/seal draws in anything with our dimension's chakra print on it. You were affected by one of our jutsu?" Izuna asked, beginning to wrap up his arm securely.

"The chakra switch one, and the one that did this," Sasuke admitted darkly.

Izuna just chuckled and patted his wings. "Ah, well, you might want to know a few things, but we'll wait until your friends wake up."

"My team, not my friends," Sasuke insisted.

Izuna tilted his head, then sat down behind Sasuke, causing the younger male to try and turn to see him. He stopped the movement, and began to pick his way through the youngster's ruffled feathers. "Huh, you really are just a fledgling."

"I'm not a kid," Sasuke protested, once again trying to twist around to see what the other Uchiha was doing.

"I didn't say you were, I said you were a fledgling," Izuna replied calmly, taking out a few burrs and sticks as he stopped Sasuke's movement once again. "Your feathers are still soft, a clear sign that this would be considered your first set of flight feathers."

"It is my first set of flight feathers," Sasuke protested, not even bothering to try turning again.

"Izuna!" a male voice called out, "who do you have there?" He had long spiky black hair, and massive phoenix wings that looked like they were on fire.

"A cute little fledgling!" Izuna called back, bopping Sasuke on the head when he tried to protest. "Now, be a good little fledgling and tell us your name while I'm getting all of this stuff out of your feathers."

"Sasuke," Sasuke grunted.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke!" Yet another person all but shouted, stopping in front of him, their tail going a mile a minute and their ears pricked up. He closely resembled the first face on the Hokage monument back home, except for the dog ears, and Sasuke blinked. "My name's Hashirama!"

Tobirama placed a hand on his face and sighed. "Hashirama, get out of the fledgling's face. The others are beginning to awaken."

"Ooh! Is that an Uzumaki? Or a Kurama?" Hashirama asked excitedly, turning his attention to Naruto's nine tails. "I mean, probably an Uzumaki, cause Uzumaki are more likely to have nine tails, but Uzumaki are almost always red headed, so he could always be a Kurama."

"Uzumaki," Sasuke grunted. This was Hashirama Senju? The founder of Konoha, the god of Shinobi, and the First Hokage? He was an even worse baka then Naruto.

"Hashirama," the unnamed Uchiha said warningly.

Apparently, Hashirama decided to ignore it. "I'm gonna go get my wife!" Hashirama said excitedly, "She's an Uzumaki! She can help!" With that he dashed off, leaving the three awake adults to facepalm.

"That was Hashirama Senju?" Sasuke asked, not quite believing it.

"That's my older brother alright," Tobirama said, sounding rather regretful.

"Again?" Naruto's voice came from over to the side.

Sasuke looked over to find Naruto frowning and rubbing his head. "Dobe, you're awake."

"You don't say," Naruto muttered. "Who are you? My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Izuna Uchiha, and that's my older brother Madara-nii," Izuna said, waving from his position picking through Sasuke's feathers. "Hey, Madara-nii, do you have a feather comb on you?"

Madara pulled a black object out of a hidden pocket, throwing it at Izuna. "You should be carrying your own."

"I do, most of the time," Izuna protested, "I just don't have one right now."

Naruto blinked. "Why are there three Uchiha?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Naruto, this is a different universe. And a different time. That's Tobirama Senju."

Naruto's face lit up as he figured it out. "Oooooh," he said, blinking. "That makes sense."

Kakashi woke up next, calmly taking in the scene. He eye-smiled at all of them, and pulled out his orange book. Sasuke sweatdropped again.

"There we go!" Izuna said, patting Sasuke's wings. "All clean!"

Sasuke blinked. "Okay?"

"Oh, Madara-nii, come over here, I want to see which of your wingspan is larger!"

Madara sighed, but complied, standing back to back with Sasuke and spreading his wings.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stood there, no freaking idea how to get his wings to spread like that. Madara's were so much wider than how he'd tried to spread them last time, more open.

Izuna blinked at him. "Are you gonna spread your wings?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "The teme doesn't know how. We all got these things like, four hours ago at most."

Izuna blinked a couple of times. Madara sighed, folding his wings. "Izuna, they got caught in one of the jutsu from those scrolls we were trying to summon. That's why they appeared instead of the scrolls."

"Actually," Naruto began, "We got hit with two jutsu. A mythical transformation one, and a chakra switch one."

Izuna frowned. "Well, I have two pieces of information for you. One good, one semi-bad, depending on how you look at it. Maybe wake up cherry blossom hair over there first."

"Her name is Sakura," Naruto informed the Uchiha, poking Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-chan, wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She spotted Naruto first, then an Uchiha who looked a surprising amount like Sasuke, wings and all, then Sasuke, who was standing there, looking mildly confused, then a third Uchiha with wings that looked like they were on fire and spiky black hair that went down past his hips. She blinked, then blinked again, really, really, really hoping that wasn't Madara Uchiha. She didn't think Sasuke or Naruto had recognized him, and one glance at Kakashi-sensei told her he didn't give a kunai, so it was probably safe. Then she noticed the silvery hair of the Second Hokage, and nearly jumped out of her skin at the long, thin, whip-like dog tail waving slowly behind him, and the pricked ears on his head, nearly disappearing into his hair.

"Now I can tell you! Semi-bad news or good news first?" The unknown Uchiha asked, clapping his hands together.

"Semi-bad," Sasuke said, dark eyes hardening. Sakura sighed happily internally. He was so handsome.

Naruto cocked his head at Izuna. "I agree with the Teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke immediately snapped back.

"Boys," Tobirama interrupted. "You're being rude."

Izuna sweatdropped. "Riiiiight, well, the semi-bad news is that the mythical transformation jutsu is permanent. It made a permanent change to your DNA and cannot be reversed. The good news, the chakra switch jutsu is very temporary and should reverse in another few minutes or so. It's meant as a sort of diversionary tactic, meant to throw off your opponent. Useful in the case of a pursuit, but unless you're an Uzumaki or a Senju with massive reserves, it's massively chakra exhausting."

"You mean we're stuck like this?" Sakura screeched, causing all those present to flinch away, either covering their ears in the case of the Uchiha or flattening their ears against their head in the case of the others.

Tobirama blinked, then shook his head to clear his ears. "Young lady, if you continue to screech like that, I will personally wash your mouth out with soap. You may be deaf as a rooster, but we are not."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Tobirama glared at her and leaked killing intent. She shut her mouth real quick after that.

"Hey, guys!" Hashirama shouted a dopey grin on his face, his tail wagging a mile a minute. "I brought Mito!"

The pretty red-headed woman behind him sighed and smiled affectionately at Hashirama. Nine tails the color of her hair, but tipped with white, moved in mesmerizing patterns behind her. She turned to Naruto, who was staring at her with an open mouth. "Hello kit."

Naruto snapped out of his trance to protest he wasn't a kit, he was a ninja!

"Hashirama dear, you don't mind me borrowing the kit here?" Mito Uzumaki asked, smiling at the First Hokage.

Said Hokage grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Mito sighed, and shook her head. "Come along kit. We can see what you need to learn."

Naruto didn't even bother protesting, just glanced at Kakashi, who nodded, and followed Mito.

Hashirama bounded up to Sasuke, inspecting his arm. His hand lit up green, and he waved it over his bandaged arm, healing it quickly. Sasuke blinked as his arm suddenly felt a lot better. Hashirama then bounded (there was no other way to describe all his running around) over to Kakashi, grinning. "Come! We can help you with your taijutsu!"

Tobirama sighed and shoved his brother out of the way, offering Kakashi a hand. "What my brother is asking, is if you would like help adjusting your taijutsu to accommodate the tail."

Kakashi graciously accepted the hand, and stood up, following the Senju brothers off somewhere.

Madara looked at Sakura with a very irritated look on his face, before gesturing to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke, we'll get to work on you. Cherry blossom, I'm sure we can find a ninja with cat genes if we look hard enough. I doubt Hyuuga would be willing to work with you, so it'll be a jounin or chuunin."

Izuna grinned and followed his brother, Sasuke, and Sakura following hesitantly.

They found a chuunin to fob Sakura off on pretty quickly, one who didn't look too impressed with Sakura's fangirling. And who looked rather sadistic.

They found an empty training ground with a few trees.

"Alright, first things first, try meditating and feeling out all the new muscles you have in your wings to make them move," Izuna told him.

Sasuke almost groaned but remembered who was teaching him and decided against it. They were two of the most powerful Uchiha, he told himself. He could handle it. So, he sat down, breathing deeply and trying to get his new wings to cooperate.

The first thing Mito did when they reached what was probably her house, was rummage around, find him an orange t-shirt with his normal red swirl, and some grey pants, hand them to him, make him change, then burned his jumpsuit right in front of him. She then proceeded to instruct him on Uzumaki tradition, taijutsu, and some sealing. Naruto listened, still in shock from the burning of his beloved jumpsuit.

Sakura had a nice long chat with the Chuunin, who also happened to be a female, about how fangirls were a disgrace. Also how men were much more likely to go out with a strong female who could actually help them, not a useless fangirl who screeched louder than a rooster. After, the Chuunin was actually able to get some taijutsu stances into her, and get her started on some laps around the village.

Kakashi worked with the two Hokage brothers to adjust his taijutsu kata to accommodate his tail. They also gave him a rundown on his enhanced senses.

**(A/N) Yeah, I didn't really wanna bother with the training stuff, wasn't interesting anyway. Aside from Madara pulling out a rant about how the Uzumaki and Senju's Talk no Jutsu is a menace and should be avoided at any cost. Even if it meant putting up with staying in the village indefinitely. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Chuunin exams. This fic will not continue much after the Chuunin exams, probably just the Konoha invasion. Oh, and the founding of Konoha era people just reversed the jutsu to take them back, after summoning the scrolls, of course. To be clear, They were with the Founding of Konoha Era people for a little over a month, so that's the reasoning for any jumps in skill, slight changes in personality(I'm looking at you Sakura) and clothing changes. And immunity to Killing Intent. **

When they finally walked back into the village, they were greeted by Hiruzen, who seemed amused for some reason.

"Cutting it a bit close, are we Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled, scratching at the back of his head through his hood nervously. "Accident, I promise."

"Hm, well, I guess I should be grateful you aren't late." The third Hokage chuckled, before handing the three genin slips of paper.

Naruto took one, examining it. "Oh, the Chuunin Exams! Kakashi-sensei mentioned them!"

Sakura and Sasuke copied Naruto, taking, then examing a piece of paper.

"If you wish to participate, turn those slips in at the academy tomorrow at 700 hours," The Hokage instructed. The three Genin nodded, and the Hokage smiled. "You're free to rest until then, Kakashi will fill me in."

The three Genin nodded again, and split off, each going off to their individual houses, ready to sleep for the next half a day. That trip had been tiring.

Kakashi nodded to the aged Hokage. "Hokage-sama."

"We can discuss in my office," Hiruzen replied, turning to walk towards Hokage Tower.

The next day, all three Genin showed up 20 minutes early, ready for the chunin exams, having slept for pretty much the entire day after they got back into Konoha.

Naruto and Sasuke were using henges for the time being, as it was easier(and cooler) then wearing cloaks. Sakura had, once again, hidden her tail under a thick belt, and pinned her ears under her headband.

Sasuke was still wearing pretty much the same thing as always, as neither Madara or Izuna had problems with his outfit.

Naruto was wearing the outfit Mito had gotten him, having decided he liked the orange t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest better than his jumpsuit. At the end of their stay, Mito had found him a long jacket that was grey with orange flames along the bottom. **(Think that long coat Naruto was wearing during the fight with Pain. Except orange flames instead of red, and grey instead of black.) **Somehow, Mito had managed to draw a sort of storage seal where Naruto's tails were. It wasn't a storage seal, more like an opening to a pocket dimension.

Sakura's teacher had scrapped the dress entirely, leaving her with a red t-shirt, black pants, and a thick white belt, for her tail to go under. Her teacher had also insisted upon a jacket, which Sakura was wearing tied around her waist, as it was a bit too hot for a jacket right now.

They walked inside, Naruto and Sakura flanking Sasuke so no one would bump into his hidden wings. That would have been awkward to explain.

Fairly early on Sasuke had realized a problem. Everyone else's tails allowed them to sit down, his wings did not. Luckily, the Hokage had been alerted to it, and had informed him that should there be any sitting down involved, he would be provided a tall stool to sit on instead. Now they were at the Academy, and Sasuke was so very glad that Kakashi had informed the Hokage of the sitting down problem.

They bypassed the genjutsu'd second floor, and went straight up to the third floor, arriving at the door they were supposed to be at, Kakashi leaning against the wall. He was clearly relaxed, as he didn't have a henge on.

"Hello, my cute little genin! I was expecting you all to show up, and you did. No problems, I hope?"

All three shook their heads, and Kakashi nodded. "Alright, go on in, and try and avoid any incidents." Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin, and Sasuke, who was leading, opened the door.

They were greeted by the other 6 members of the rookie nine, Ino almost immediately trying to latch onto Sasuke. Sakura stopped her, glaring slightly. "Don't."

Ino sneered at her. "What, protective of your boyfriend Forehead?"

Sakura smirked at her. "No, just respecting his preferences. He prefers it if idiot blonds don't latch onto him like leeches."

"I'm not counted in that, am I?" Naruto asked from the other side of Sasuke.

"Do you latch onto him like a leech?"

"No."

"Then no, you aren't counted in that," Sakura replied calmly.

"Oh, so you like Naruto-baka now?" Ino prodded, trying to get a reaction out of Sakura.

"I wish!" Naruto said, dodging the half-hearted swipe in his direction.

"Might want to pipe down," a silver-haired genin commented, walking over. "The genin here have a hair-trigger."

Sasuke remained staring out at the other chuunin hopefuls, entirely unphased by the Killing Intent. It was nothing compared to Madara's. Naruto had roughly the same thing going through his head, except Mito was the one who'd sent Killing Intent his way, not Madara.

Sakura, who wasn't entirely unused to Killing Intent, (she kept passing where Sasuke was training on her laps, and Madara kept blanketing the area in Killing Intent) was also mostly unaffected. The rest of the rookie nine was less lucky. They froze in place, frightened by the Killing Intent in the room.

"Alright!" The proctor barked, drawing everyone's attention, and stopping the KI. "Line up with your teams to get a seat number and test. Sasuke Uchiha, you're in that seat there." The proctor pointed to a seat a little ways behind the other desks, with a tall stool. Sasuke nearly sighed in relief, he hadn't been looking forward to attempting to squish into a proper seat, even if the Hokage had assured him he would not be forced into a seat like that. He had a right to be mildly worried.

The proctor, introduced as Ibiki Morino, handed out numbers and tests, explained the rules, and had them get to work.

Sasuke cast a genjutsu around his eyes, one Izuna, ever the mother hen, had insisted he learn after finding out he was the last Uchiha alive that was loyal to Konoha, and shamelessly cheated like that, copying the person in front of him.

Sakura figured out the answers on her own, ever the book worm, and Naruto just sat there, apparently doodling on his paper, but actually drawing a seal Mito had showed him that helped in information gathering. This was information gathering, even if it was to cheat on a test. The downside, it took forever to draw, so he had barely any time to scribble the answers down.

**(A/N) See you next week for the continuation of the Chuunin exams. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Have you missed me?**

"Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted. "I thought I recognized your snakey chakra!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "You can sense chakra? No matter."

Naruto bristled. He'd been taught sensing by Tobirama freaking Senju, the best sensor from that time. That was not 'no matter!' Unknown whether Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was better at sensing or not. No way to test, unfortunately.

"Why are you in here?" Sasuke asked, knowing full well they were just stalling for time, hoping that someone picked up the chakra Naruto was putting out.

"Oh, I just want to give you a gift, Sasuke-kun."

The three genin shuddered, shifting so Sasuke was in the back. Naruto shifted into the opening stance of the Bone Crusher style, an Uzumaki taijutsu style that was based entirely around strength and utilized bone-crushing strikes.

"Creeper," Sakura muttered, ears flattening against her head.

"On second thought, I would love to take a look at all three of you, and your Sensei too," Orochimaru purred.

The genin shuddered again, Naruto's tails lashing uncomfortably, and Sasuke's feathers bristling.

"Excuse me if I don't want to be dissected," Sakura muttered, shuddering.

"Most people don't," Orochimaru agreed. "I don't usually give them a choice." His neck elongated, and Sakura shifted into her taijutsu style stance as well.

The battle was short, and Orochimaru's head and neck quickly threw them aside far enough they couldn't reach Sasuke before he bit his neck.

As soon as Naruto saw the bite, he began doing a long string of hand signs, leaping closer to get Orochimaru. "You said you wanted to take a look at us? Take a look at yourself!" He finished on snake, and cried out, "Shinwa-jō no hen'yō jutsu!"

A bright light flashed, and when it faded, Orochimaru had passed out.

Sakura quickly picked Sasuke up, looping his arm over her shoulder. "Naruto, I can't carry him myself, those wings are heavy."

Naruto hurried over, and together, they carried Sasuke towards the tower. They had their scrolls, one from an idiotic Ame team, and the one they had started with. They just had to get to the tower.

When they stopped, Naruto pulled out the fuuinjutsu supplies Mito had sent him off with, because 'there was no way in Kami she was sending her relative off without being able to seal things'. Naruto knew exactly one sealing thing that would work on a person. And Mito had him draw it up a lot of times. It was one that technically was supposed to be a temporary Biju seal, but could seal just about freaking everything. Weird bite marks that spawned seals included.

"This is going to knock me out for a few days," Naruto warned Sakura. "It will seal off whatever that mark is completely though, we'll have to ask Mito-sensei about removing it."

Sakura nodded, quickly beginning to layer genjutsu around the cave they'd found. "And Sasuke?"

"Theoretically, he should awaken before I do. But we'll see." Naruto continued drawing the sealing formula. "Technically, the person sealed should be fine a couple of minutes, or a couple of hours if their physical state is worse. Unfortunately, I dunno what's different between a drawn seal, and one transferred by a bite. We just have to wait."

Sakura nodded as Naruto finished the formula. "If anyone finds us, they won't be glad they did."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." He placed his hand over the seal. "Hold him down, sit on him, I don't care, just hold him down."

Sakura nodded, plopping herself down on his lower legs, and pinning his wrists to the ground with her hands. Before, she would've been squealing at this opportunity, now she really didn't care. It needed to be done, so she did it.

Naruto began pumping chakra into the sealing formula, the writing everywhere beginning to glow and spiral inwards.

A minute later, it was done, and Naruto barely managed to make it to his bedroll before passing out, his tails draped everywhere. Sakura sighed, but adjusted him, fixing his head so he wasn't face down in the pillow, and moved his tails so they weren't laying haphazardly everywhere. She also dragged a blanket over him, then sat down, preparing for a lonely watch. She put a couple more genjutsu up around the cave, if just to amuse herself, and get them better hidden.

Her watch was disturbed a half a day later, while she was forcing the boys to drink water.

"We know you're there," a male voice rang out across the clearing. Sakura sensed her genjutsu being broken and quickly finished forcing water down Naruto's throat. She stood up, carefully hiding her tail and ears before walking out into the clearing.

"This area was layered in enough genjutsu to fool most genin," Sakura said, frowning at the three sound genin. "Most genin and some chuunin."

"I think you have an over-inflated view of your genjutsu skills," the girl said snidely.

Sakura tilted her head, noticing that one of her genjutsu was still active. "Do I? Maybe you do." She tapped her jaw, disguising a few onehanded hand signs in the motion.

"I don't, I assure you," she replied.

Sakura hummed, sensing the genjutsu take effect. It wouldn't actually come into play for a bit, but it was there. "Alright, why don't you try your best genjutsu, and I'll try mine?" Inner Sakura grinned like a shark, knowing the genjutsu disrupting field was there. It disrupted any genjutsu before they could reach the caster, and affected some ninjutsu as well. The genjutsu was to disguise the chakra manipulation exercise to any sensors. Outer Sakura just smiled guilelessly.

The girl nodded, and the boys didn't try and stop her. Inner Sakura danced in anticipation. Outer Sakura showed nothing.

The genjutsu didn't make it to her. She grinned innocently. "Were you going to do a genjutsu?"

The sound girl looked confused and irritated. "I did," she tried again, and once more, the genjutsu didn't even reach Sakura.

Sakura yawned exaggeratedly. "Were you going to do something?"

The girl was getting frustrated, and Sakura could see it. "I am!"

"Wow, your genjutsu are weak, can't even reach me." Sakura scoffed. "Wanna see one of mine?" She quickly cast the Hell Viewing Technique, the one Kakashi had cast on her all that time ago during the bell test. It clearly scared Kin, as she backpedaled rapidly until her back hit a tree. Sakura scoffed, smirking triumphantly. "Scared now?" She spread the genjutsu to the boys, and Sakura smirked as they rapidly backpedaled. They tried to dispel the genjutsu, but she set up a second genjutsu to activate once the first was broken, and they actually screamed, seeing giant leeches and a few other massive predators stalking towards them.

Sakura smirked as they ran off, re-putting up the genjutsu they had broken.

A groan from behind her made her turn as Sasuke appeared at the entrance to the cave. "Wh-what happened?"

Sakura darted over, all but pushing him back into the cave. "Orochimaru bit you, Naruto sealed the seal that resulted from the bite, and he's still unconscious."

Sasuke's stomach rumbled, and Sakura chuckled, rummaging through her backpack and handing him a ration bar. "Thanks," he murmured, downing it.

**(A/N) So, yeah, Naruto learned the jutsu that made them like that and then used it on Orochimaru. This'll be interesting...**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) So, I forgot to explain the GNF(Genjutsu Negating Field). It is, in fact, a chakra control technique, and to do it, you spread your chakra and move it in such a way that enemy genjutsu can't get through, but your own can go through just fine. The field negates almost all genjutsu, Tsukuyomi is not able to be countered by the field, as are a few more powerful genjutsu with the Sharingan backing them. The field can disrupt a few ninjutsu, specifically low-level wind and fire ninjutsu, along with a few really low-level water or lightning. The hiding in the mist thing that Zabuza did during the wave arc would be disrupted by this technique as well, as it counters the chakra laden mist. The technique can somewhat confuse the Byakugan, as it is a field of chakra. If the person doing the technique is suppressing their chakra and hiding, the Byakugan user may not be able to see them. If that makes any sense at all.**

Naruto woke that afternoon, and Sakura got a ration bar into him before they set off for the tower again.

They got Sasuke to fly ahead and check for traps and such, but he didn't find any, and they reached the tower without incident, close to sunset, and a day to spare.

"Congratulations, you're the fourth team here," Iruka said, smiling at them. Sasuke had redonned his henge, and Naruto had switched the jacket back to its long form, with the minor henge to hide his ears.

They nodded to him, and he pointed them in the direction of their rooms in the tower, then to where the cafeteria was.

Turned out they needed a preliminary round.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi!" Hayate, the jounin in charge called.

"Careful," Naruto warned. "It's sealed, but you can still access it. It's weaker than my own seal, but not by a lot. You can still be overwhelmed if you use it."

Sasuke nodded, hopping over the railing.

"Ready? Begin!" Hayate called, coughing as he removed himself from the arena.

Yoroi lunged straight for Sasuke's head, hand glowing blue. Sasuke, familiar with chakra sucking techniques from Madara, who could use them, dodged quickly, letting Yoroi fall past him. He launched himself up the wall, sticking to it with chakra. He ruffled his feathers slightly under the henge, keeping one eye on his opponent while he exchanged glances with Kakashi and his teammates. Kakashi considered for a moment then nodded slightly.

Sasuke grinned, dropping his henge. Everyone gasped as he unfurled his wings, leaping off the wall and into flight. The arena was barely wide enough for Sasuke to do a tight circle, but he still circled for a moment before diving to deliver a devastating dropkick to Yoroi's head.

He landed neatly a moment later, folding his wings neatly against his back. Hayate jumped in, poking Yoroi. When he didn't respond, Hayate announced Sasuke as the winner. Sasuke, not being able to take off right off of the floor, walked back up via the stairs.

**(A/N) As all fights except for Team 7's proceed normally, I'll be skipping them. Next up, Sakura. Ringo, meaning apple, was Sakura's random chuunin teacher. **

"Next up, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka," Hayate announced, leaping away again.

Sakura lept down, landing with a grace she certainly hadn't had before training in the founder's era. Ino looked mildly shocked, especially when Sakura narrowed her eyes speculatively, glanced at Kakashi, who nodded, and she adjusted her forehead protector to actually cover her forehead, her ears flicking up. Ino made a half-strangled squawking sound, and another one when Sakura's tail flicked out. She briefly glanced up to gauge the reactions of everyone else and snickered at the 'I am so done with this' expressions of the Sand and Sound ninja. The other Leaf nin just looked shocked, with the exception of the rest of Team 7. Kakashi had apparently dropped his henge while Sakura was startling everyone, although it didn't look like anyone had noticed. Sakura dropped into her taijutsu stance, waiting for Ino to attack her.

Ino lunged forward, only for her punch to be neatly deflected. Sakura, having barely moved, just watched her calmly.

"You've improved, forehead," Ino said, narrowing her eyes.

Sakura inclined her head. "I haven't been sitting around this entire time."

Ino lunged again, and Sakura dodged, then threw her over her shoulder. "You'll have to do better than that, Ino."

Ino made the sign for her jutsu.

"I can move, and you know if you miss you'll lose," Sakura warned. In a blur, she moved, giving Ino a nice uppercut to the chin and sending her flying back. Ino got back up, and Sakura hit her jaw again, cleanly knocking her out. "Proctor?"

"Winner, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura sighed. "Many thanks to Ringo, as I can hold this over her head forever."

"Way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

**(A/N) Naruto's turn!**

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka," Hayate coughed out.

Naruto hopped down, landing in a crouch.

"You got something to show too?" Kiba asked brashly.

Naruto tilted his head. "I do, did you want to see?"

Hayate sighed and dropped his hand. "Begin."

Naruto watched Kiba carefully, grabbing the edge of his coat, and folding it up as his tails spread around him.

Kiba and Akamaru had similar gobsmacked expressions.

"Aww c'mon, this cannot be more surprising then Sasuke's wings! I mean, he can freaking fly!" Naruto sighed, shaking his head. He got into his taijutsu stance, beckoning to Kiba. "Learn anything since the academy, dog-boy?"

"Plenty to beat you!" Kiba insisted, setting Akamaru down and making a hand sign. "Ninja art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours jutsu!" He crouched down, fingernails lengthening into claws.

Naruto grinned as Kiba shot forward, and neatly dodged, knocking Kiba out of the air with a well-timed poke from one of his tails. Kiba was sent skidding across the floor. Akamaru barked at Naruto, darting forward and grabbing one of Naruto's tails in his teeth. Naruto flicked his tail harshly, and Akamaru went flying into the wall.

Kiba shot to his feet, outraged. "Hey!"

Naruto shrugged. "He bit me. All's fair in sparring and war!"

Kiba launched himself forward, and again, Naruto dodged neatly, tossing him across the arena. This time, Naruto followed up with a savage kick to the gut and a punch to the face that rendered him unconscious. "Sorry Kiba, I wanna be a chuunin."

**(A/N) And this ends the Prelims. Next chapter is the month interlude and the beginning of the finals. Remember, I have a poll about my updating schedule, so do check that out and vote. Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) This really only had a few chapters left, just the finals and the invasion. **

"Alright, as all three of you made it to the finals, who wants to do what? I am well aware I would be really bad at continuing Sasuke's flying lessons, so if you want to do that, Sasuke, we'll reverse summon you back there, Sakura, Naruto, you do whatever."

Sasuke grunted. "I'll go back with Madara. I'm sure he'll have ideas of how to defeat Gaara without him killing me."

"I have an idea," Sakura said randomly. "Water jutsu. Water jutsu plus his sand will make the sand slow to react, and you'll be able to hit him then."

"I'm the exact opposite of having a water affinity," Sasuke deadpanned. "I don't think that'll work."

"You could turn the sand into glass," Sakura countered. "Both fire and lightning would work well with that."

"Hn." Meaning: "I'll ask Madara about fire jutsu."

"I'll warn Tobirama," Naruto volunteered.

The three looked at him. "Why?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gave them a deadpan look. "Did no one warn you about Madara's pyromaniac tendencies? You'll need Tobirama to put the fires out."

They stared at him.

Naruto stared back. "What? Mito says he's a pyro that would love to see the world burn. You have to admit that most Uchiha were."

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement.

"I'll just assume you'll find your own teachers then," Kakashi mused.

Sakura snorted. "I'm sure even I could find someone willing to teach me more genjutsu. I bet I already know some better ones than you."

"I don't know about that," Kakashi said, sweatdropping.

Sakura just smirked, raising an eyebrow.

In the end, Kakashi wandered around Konoha, talked Jiraiya out of going and finding Naruto, because "he's in good hands, I assure you," and generally convincing everyone that his students were fine, and were with specialists.

His students learned what they could, including that Naruto was correct in his guess that they'd need Tobirama. Then it infected Sasuke, and Sakura and Naruto both decided they needed to learn a couple of water jutsu. If just to ensure the safety of their training ground, and most of Konoha.

They were on time for the beginning of the finals. Kakashi was not. But really, who actually thought he'd be on time. Even if Naruto was up first. As basically everyone of note had already seen, so none of them were actually bothering with henges or anything. The other Konoha people had already gotten used to Kakashi, so they ignored him, and everyone else followed suit.

"Alright," Genma, the new proctor for the third round, said, raising his hands. "All the contestants are here, so we will begin."

"What happened to Dosu?" Naruto asked, glancing around.

"He's dead, and as such, Sakura gets a bye to the next round."

Sakura nodded, her tail flicking behind her.

"First match, Neji vs. Naruto. If the contestants could please come down."

Naruto hopped over the side, landing in a slight cloud of dust. Neji walked to opposite him and settled into his Jyuuken stance.

"Begin!" Genma shouted, leaping away.

Naruto lunged at Neji, who had his eyes activated. Chakra was flickering along the edges of his hands, but it had no shape, at least not yet. Neji dodged neatly but forgot about his tails, which came swinging around to crash into him from all sides and hold him in place while Naruto slammed his hand on Neji's forehead.

Neji gasped as his byakugan deactivated. Naruto lept back, landing back in his starting stance. "I've sealed away your byakugan, you can't activate it until I remove that seal. Go ahead and try, but I'm going to warn you that it'll hurt."

Neji glared at him and apparently tried to activate his eyes because his hands flew up to clasp his forehead. He growled at Naruto, getting back into the Jyuuken stance. "I don't need it, fate has decreed that I will win this match!"

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. "Can I save him from the fate?"

"Sure, just don't go all talk no jutsu on him, we need his mind intact if you don't mind!"

"It is not that traumatizing!" Naruto shouted back, insulted. Neji nicely allowed him to have his argument.

"From what he says, it is!" Sasuke argued.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "He doesn't count! He had to get the talk no jutsu several times!"

Neji sweatdropped. This was going to take too long. He lunged at Naruto and was repelled by two of Naruto's tails. He struck at them, and they fell limp, muscles Neji had just guessed at paralyzed.

Naruto actually turned to him and glanced at the two tails. "That's annoying."

Neji ignored him and struck again, but the blows harmlessly glanced off the tips of different tails than the ones he'd struck.

"I have more tails then you have hands!" Naruto chirped.

Neji growled at him and continued trying to attack anyway. He finally managed to land a hit, but what had apparently been a shadow clone popped, and Neji looked around for Naruto. Without his byakugan, he was stuck with just normal vision, which was annoying to the highest extreme.

"You didn't completely kill his world view, right?" Sakura asked, sighing heavily.

"Well, maybe, just a bit," Naruto admitted. "But it's Sasuke's turn now, so we have to watch that, not argue about how much I fixed Neji."

"You talk no jutsu'd him. I'm not sure that's fixing…" Sakura mused.

"Can you undo the damage he did to my tails or not?"

**(A/N) Yeah, so, I have no idea how to do the Talk no Jutsu, let alone insert it into a fight. Yep, Sasuke's match and the Invasion next. The invasion will probably take anywhere from 1-3 chapters, so on the second to last chapter, I'll put the options for what can replace this one, if I have something to replace it at that time. Go see my profile for the new stories and schedule for that, and see the poll! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Sasuke's match and the Invasion, here we come!**

Sasuke landed in the area, across from his opponent. He had his hands already in the tiger sign, and just waited for Genma to give the sign.

"Ready? Begin!" With that, Genma leaped back, away from the fireball that Sasuke had immediately spewed out.

Gaara's sand leaped to his defense, weathering the fireball. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. If the fireball did nothing, time to pull out the stuff Madara said was never to be used in a spar, no matter how high the cost of said spar was. Aka, all the really cool stuff. He had gotten permission to use it against Gaara, however, especially after Naruto explained that Gaara had a biju in him, immediately identified as Shukaku, the one-tailed sand demon by Madara.

"Katon: Solarflare!" Sasuke shouted, breathing out a stream of white-hot flames. He got what he wanted that time, a neat glass sculpture in the middle of the arena. Gaara seemed rather shocked as Sasuke ran in to try and punch him, but got blocked by sand again.

The sand threw him backward, so when he was far enough away, he turned and ran up the wall, leaping off of it to take flight. He quickly did a few more hand signs. "Katon: Sun's Core!" He spat out a series of balls, each one whitish-yellow and glowing brightly. They flew down towards Gaara, his sand once again leaping to the rescue and catching the balls, which exploded in bursts of white light, creating another cool glass sculpture that almost fell on Gaara's head, but he moved far enough to the side to avoid the glass that had once been his sand.

Gaara went on the offensive, sending a wave of sand towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged narrowly, a few black feathers catching on the sand and being sheared off. Luckily, it was just a few secondaries, not his primaries, which he needed for flight.

Sakura frowned as feathers began falling from the sky, recognizing it as a sleep genjutsu. She quickly pulsed out her chakra, setting up a GNF field that covered the other people in the contestant's box. The Sand ninja had already broken it, and leaped down into the arena, so Sakura grabbed Naruto and Shikamaru and followed. Shino followed on his own, silent as a shadow.

Sakura's ears flicked back as Sasuke landed neatly beside her, watching the Sand Siblings carefully.

"Why in Kami are you doing this?" Sakura asked the Sand Siblings.

Temari snorted. "You wouldn't understand, trust me."

Sasuke's wings flared slightly, Shino stepping back to avoid them. "Why wouldn't we? Do you not know either?"

Two of Naruto's tails pushed at Sasuke's wing, making it fold back in. The other seven remained in battle positions. "Besides," Naruto said, "this is an invasion, did you want war?"

Kankuro growled softly, glancing at his brother. Gaara was glaring at the leaf nin, the little sand that hadn't been turned to glass twisting in anxious tentacles around his feet. "Temari, we don't have the time for this!"

Temari snorted. "Fine." She swung her fan, blowing up a cyclone. They covered their eyes and faces against the dust, anchoring their feet with chakra.

Sasuke parted his wings first, glaring after them.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, follow them from the air, we'll follow behind on foot. Naruto, you can track them, right?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, already running for the stadium wall where the sand siblings had disappeared.

Sasuke started running as well, but in no time he was air born, pumping his wings to get more speed and height.

He soared after the sand siblings, catching up fairly quickly, and just gliding in easy, large circles over their heads as they moved ever onwards. He could see Naruto leading the others on a chase after the sand siblings, and was that more shinobi? Dang it, it was. He couldn't do it without loosing the sand siblings, so he swooped down to fly just above the treetops over where the others were.

"You've got a tail, shake it off, or get rid of it, doesn't matter which." His warning delivered, Sasuke flapped madly to get back up to the altitude he was at before.

As he left them behind, he heard Naruto say, "of course I have a tail! I have nine of them!"

The whack Sakura gave Naruto was epic, and Sasuke smirked as he reached his previous height, and began circling again.

He spotted Shikamaru staying behind, and nodded. Good plan. Sasuke turned, and noticed that the sand siblings had separated, Temari continuing with Gaara, Kankuro delaying the rest of his team plus Shino.

Shino broke off to deal with Kankuro, and Sakura and Naruto continued on.

Sasuke came down to land on a nearby branch when Gaara and Temari stopped, standing with his teammates.

"Just go back to Konoha," Temari shouted, frustrated. "You can't stop us anyway."

Sasuke flared his wings slightly. "Watch us!"

Temari looked like she was deciding whether to just leap away or not, but Gaara took the choice out of her hands, swinging his new sand encased arm and throwing her into a tree.

Sakura immediately shunshined to her side, hands glowing as she checked for injuries. Temari looked like she wanted to shove her off, but ultimately didn't.

"I am so gonna explosive tag him!" Naruto said gleefully, pulling out his pouch of explosive tags.

Sasuke quickly took flight. He was not going to be in range when those started going off. He could fire off, well, fire jutsu from up here.

Gaara roared, launching himself at Sasuke, who dodged, barely folding his wing fast enough to avoid the sharp claws. Naruto made a series of clones, who distracted Gaara long enough for Naruto to sneak in and slap an explosive tag on his tail. Or the sand construct that looked like a tail. Naruto quickly kawarmied with one of his outlying clones, and set the tag off.

Sasuke was sent into an aerial flip from the thermal that rose up underneath him. As he righted himself, he spotted that Gaara was mostly unharmed, if a bit singed, and fired off a fire jutsu. Which also did nothing. Troublesome.

**(A/N) Aaaand, we can finish the fight next time. Happy birthday to Inoichi! There's a poll up for what to replace MMMDF's update spot, so go see that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hello! By the way, you interpret and decide how on earth Orochimaru managed to fight Hiruzen with a snake tail instead of legs. I have no idea how, so you make it up. This is the end, actually, probably shoulda warned you last chapter, but I didn't realize, so sue me. Or don't. Do you even care if I put up a poll? Or should I just start switching off what I do with the empty spots? **

Sasuke swooped under a huge claw, growling under his breath at the huge beast that was apparently the beast Gaara held inside him come to life.

He dove towards Naruto, or one of the clones, didn't matter, and perched next to him. "Naruto, your clones need to distract the biju, and I can get you up there to properly seal it away if you use one of those anti-weight seals Mito gave you."

The clone, he knew it was a clone because it popped, nodded, then popped.

Naruto, the real one, hopped up onto the branch next to him a moment later. "Got it!" He slapped a tag onto his own arm, and Sasuke jumped into the air, flying a loop de loop before grabbing Naruto by the back of his jacket and flying up towards the biju's head.

Orange clones swarmed the biju, distracting him from Sasuke and Naruto. The biju stomped and slashed at the clones, popping them by the dozens.

"Dropping you now!" Sasuke shouted, hovering over the sleeping form of Gaara.

Sasuke dropped him, and Naruto landed on the biju's head, rolling to absorb some of the impact and get closer to Gaara.

"You are so lucky I already had a tag drawn for this!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke, drawing said tag out as he lunged towards Gaara, batting sand tendrils away.

He slapped the seal tag onto Gaara's forehead, the red head's pupils coming back into view as he was shoved back into consciousness as the biju was forcibly pushed back into the seal.

The form of the biju dissolved, popping the rest of the clones as the sand spread out across the forest floor.

Sasuke noted that Temari and Sakura were just fine as he caught both Naruto and Gaara, slowing their fall. He couldn't fly with the extra weight, but he could slow their fall. "Jeez," he grunted. "Could you two be any more balanced? Gaara, you're at least ten pounds lighter than Naruto."

"I'm sure he's fine!" Naruto squawked. "I'm just dense!"

"In more ways than one…" Sasuke muttered. He set Naruto and Gaara down on the ground, before landing himself.

Naruto's tails flicked, and caught Gaara as he slumped to the ground, unconscious, and without a biju possessing his body.

"So, that fixes that, I suppose," Sasuke said, bringing a wing around to smooth out a few ruffled feathers.

"We should get back to the village!" Naruto decided loudly. "There's still an invasion goin on ya'know!"

"And what do we do with him and the girl?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "We should just wait here for some Jounin to come find us."

"We might as well make it easier for them by heading for the village," Naruto argued back. "And we could go see how Shino and Shikamaru fared!"

"We should probably go check on them," Sakura offered, walking down the trunk of a tree, Temari following behind. "And Naruto's right, might as well make it easier for them to find us."

"We were just fighting a biju, for kami's sake, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows where to find us," Sasuke deadpanned.

"All the more reason to move, we don't want to be ambushed by enemy nin while we're out in the open like this," Sakura reasoned calmly.

Sasuke frowned. "Fine. I'll scout." He ran up a tree, flapping his wings hard once he reached the top, and leaping into the air.

From up there, he could see Naruto make a shadow clone, hand the sleeping Gaara off to said shadow clone, then follow Temari and Sakura into the trees, clone close behind. Sasuke soared ahead, searching for any ninja. He noted Shino lying face down on a tree branch, another man, who Sasuke assumed was his father, or someone else from the Aburame clan, knelt over him, hand on his back.

He glided down to right above the tree tops. "Shino's fine, was probably poisoned, but he's fine now, another person from his clan is with him."

"And my brother?" Temari asked worriedly.

"I'll check," Sasuke said reluctantly, catching Sakura and Naruto's insistent looks.

He flapped his wings to gain altitude again, searching for Temari's idiotic brother. The purple face paint wasn't too hard to find.

"Your brother is passed out on a thick tree branch, low chakra, he'll live," Sasuke called down.

Without waiting for a reply, he soared ahead, looking for Shikamaru. He was sleeping, Asuma standing next to him, watching unconscious sound-nin.

He swooped back to his team. "Shikamaru's fine, looks like Asuma found and saved him. I think he's sleeping. Again."

"Typical Shika," he heard Naruto laugh as he flew back up to check on Konoha itself.

A good section of the eastern wall was completely crushed, and it looked like a forest had randomly been grown on the roof of the place the Hokage had been sitting for the final exam section. Based on the lack of fighting, it appeared that the invasion was over, and Konoha was victorious.

Sasuke allowed himself a small smile. Their home was mostly intact and safe, and they were alive. That was good.

**(A/N) Ah, good place to end it, no? You pick the ending. Decide who's dead for yourself, and leave it at that. If you lot want, I can post another chapter after this that has my notes on what everyone would be. (Including the Boruto generation) I have a story that has a very similar world set up as the other universe Team 7 ended up in, if you're curious and want that posted in this one's spot. I have a couple of other stories that can be posted as well, so there's that. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
